refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortifications
Military Craftsmen: Demolitionist: Produces TNT and other explosives. Must have access to steady source of Gunpowder, Sand, and Flint Grenadier: Produces throwable explosives (ie Minefactory Reloaded's EFLN, IC2's Dynamite, etc). Must have steady source of Gunpowder, Sand, Flint Rocketeer: Produces Firework Rockets for communication. Must have steady source of Fireworks ingredients Hunters (Tiers by Equipment Loadout): Go after mobs for drops Defenders (Tiers by Equipment Loadout): Protect specific places, things, or people Sword: * Swordsman (Basic): Leather Armor, Sword * Myrmidon (Advanced): Leather Armor (Projectile Protection), Swiftness Potion, Sword (Looting Enchant if available) * Myrmidon (Expert): Gold Armor (Projectile Protection/Blast Protection), Swiftness Potion, Potion of Invisibility or Leaping, Sword (Looting/Sharpness Enchants if available, * Sword and Board (Advanced): Metal Armor (Protection Enchant if available), Healing Potion (If Available), Sword (Fire Aspect Enchant if available), Shield * Sword and Board (Expert): Metal Armor (Protection/Thorns if available), Healing and Regeneration Potions (If Available), Sword (Knockback/Fire Aspect Enchants if available), Shield (Mending or Unbreakable Enchant if available) Archer: Soon (Defensive (Sniper) and Offensive (Skirmish) variants for Advanced/Expert) Axe: Soon (Offensive variant only) Grenadier: Soon Potion Master (Healing and Hurting) Barracks Watchtower Basic Watchtower * 1 Watchman Reservist ** Full Leather Armor ** Bow/Arrows ** Sword ** Cat ** Lives in a separate Dwelling Dedicated Watchtower Think Lighthouses. Their barracks should be built near the Watchtower. If desired, the Watchtower may rise from the barracks' roof * 2 Full-time Reservists ** Equipment (Apiece) *** Full Leather Armor *** Stone Sword *** Bow/Arrows *** 1 Cat/Watchman *** 1 Dog total ** Barracks *** 1 Bed/Watchman *** 1 Chest/Watchman *** Source of food for both Watchmen should be in the immediate proximity **** Recommend small-scale farming *** 1 Armor Stand/Watchman Upgrades to Tactical Reserve Fortress * Leftenant ** 1 Horse ** 1 Dog * 2 Sergeants ** 1 Dog/Sergeant * 2 Squads ** Leather Armor ** Helmet equivalent to best rating for line troops ** Weaponry equivalent to line troops * 2 Full-time Watchtowers Strategic Reserve Base * 1 Captain * 2 Leftenants ** 1 Horse/Leftenant ** 1 Dog/Leftenant * 5 Sergeants ** 1 Dog/Sergeant * 5 Squads ** Armor equivalent to Line Troops ** Arms equivalent to Line Troops * Armory ** Armory Clerk *** Leather Armor *** Line-Equivalent Arms *** Line-Equivalent Helmet ** Armor Stand for every soldier ** Weapon Storage (Bibliocraft if possible) for every soldier ** Additional Weapons for at least 1 additional Squad ** Armor Stands for at least 1 additional Squad ** Facilities to make new Arms/Armor ** Facilities to repair Arms/Armor * Infirmary ** Doctor *** Leather Armor *** No weapons needed ** Beds for at least 1/4 soldiers stationed on the Base. * 4-8 Full-time Watchtowers * Drill/Practice Field * Archery Targets (if applicable) Army/Navy/Air Force Military Base * 1 Commandant * 2 Captains * 5 Leftenants * 15 Sergeants * 15 Squads * Armory * Infirmary * Drill/Practice Field * Archery Targets (if applicable) * Mess Hall ** Capacity=20% of base * Obstacle Course * Port (Air/Maritime) if applicable * Ships (Air/Maritime) if applicable